Crystal Hearts
by Bonnie Mizuhara
Summary: SLASH AU In the world of Hogwarts, there were five boys living happily there. Then one day, Severus Snape turned to darkness, James Potter and Sirius Black went missing and Remus Lupin received the keyblade... This is their journey SSJP SBRL RS and others
1. Chapter 1: Dreamland?

Bonnie: Hi there! I'm Bonnie Mizuhara for those of you who don't know me. This is my new idea for a story, its Marauders era combined with the storyline of Kingdom Hearts! Disney included. I've decided to change the Final Fantasy characters into characters from animes I love and maybe the Final Fantasy characters will be in it later. I love Cloud too much for that! But that won't be until later so enjoy! SHONEN-AI! That means boy x boy pairings for you KH fans. Slash in translation for all British people for Harry Potter fans!

**Pairings in this chapter:** Actually, there are no pairings in this chapter since its only Remus but there are a few vague hints of Sirius/Remus and Severus/James.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter or any Disney and anime characters I include in this fic!**

**Chapter One:** **Dreamland… more like Nightmare land! **

Remus Lupin was falling… he was falling into the black abyss.

_Falling…falling and falling…_

He didn't know what to make of it but the falling was so sudden. One minute, he was at Hogwarts and the next, he was falling into darkness.

_Darkness…_

After what seemed like eternity, Remus came to a soft landing on a stain glass floor. He did not know what to make of it, he was sure the landing would've been fatal even in the wizarding world. None of his Hogwarts spell books talked about landing safe and sound after a long fall.

Moving his logical thoughts aside, Remus stood up to look at his surroundings, the outer areas were pitched black and the only thing emitting light was the stain glass floor. Remus was about to examine the picture depicted by the stain glass when a voice whispered, _So much to do, so little time. Take your time, don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now step forward, can you do it?_

Remus didn't know what to make of it but he walked to the middle of the stain glass, relieved that his legs were working. He peered down at the stain glass floor. It was a beautiful picture of a boy facing sideways, eyes half lidded and spiky ruby hair. Bright red wings sprout out from his back and was accompanied by a boy with light blue hair and light blue wings portruding out. It was a beautiful scene and he felt a connection and a strange feeling when he saw through the red haired boy's eyes.

Then, the ground started shaking and Remus tried hard to keep his balance. Three platforms came up in front and to the sides, three objects flashed onto each platform. A silver sword with a ruby encrusted on it stood on one side, a red shield with three circles in the middle and a staff with a blue top made of three circles arranged in the same way as the shield. (Three guesses what the symbol is… and the first two don't count :P)

The same voice from before whispered to Remus again, _Power sleeps within you. If you give it a form, it will give you strength. Choose well…_

Remus looked from one to the next and to the next; it looks like he was going to have to do this…

Examining the three relics (as Remus called them, he didn't think they could be real weapons), the Hogwarts bookworm figured that the sword meant power, courage and destruction. That sounded like what his two other friends: James or Sirius might choose but Remus thought he wasn't that type of person.

The shield represented protection and optimism as well as looking out for one another. Remus knows this was him but he was sure it was more of James' personality. Sirius was hyper and optimistic as well as protective so it also matches him as well. Severus was the complete opposite with his pessimism despite James' attempts to get him out. Although his cunning may match the shield and James' tactics have worked a bit...

The staff… Remus was quite sure that the staff would be his strength; he once remembered Sirius telling him that despite how much power that Sirius himself holds, Remus also had strength deep inside. At that time, Remus had looked at Sirius like he was crazy to suggest this and since when did Sirius start talking deep? But now he actually started taking Sirius' words into account and picked up the staff to examine it. Perhaps James may have matched this one as well. He becomes pretty hard to read sometimes.

The voice started up as soon as he touched the staff.

_The power of the mystic,_

_Inner strength,_

_A staff of wonder and ruin,_

_Is this the form you choose?_

Remus didn't know how to respond to the voice so he awkwardly said "yes" out loud. The staff disappeared and Remus turned to the other two items. Again, the voice whispered, _what will you give up in return?_

Remus inwardly groaned at this, he didn't know what to give up but then again, you can't have everything and Remus knows that phrase all too well.

But which one should he give up? Destruction and power sounds like Lucius Malfoy a lot and Remus knew that wasn't what he was at all and he knew what to do. The Marauder walked right over to the sword and picked it up.

_Power of the warrior_

_Invincible courage_

_A sword of terrible destruction_

_Is this what you give up?_

Remus said a loud yes this time and the sword disappeared.

_You've chose the power of the mystic, you give up the power of the warrior, is this the form you choose?_

Remus said yes one more time and then jumped down from the platform and as soon as he did that, the ground crack all around him and fell into blackness, taking Remus along with it.

"Wha-" He couldn't finish his sentence when he fell the darkness.

Somehow, the Hogwarts Marauder landed softly on his feet on another stain glass floor. This one was different though, it showed a boy wearing red with hazel eyes and chestnut coloured hair. In the background were fire and the boy appeared to have beautiful orange wings. Another boy in blue was at the side. The entire border was blue and circular. It seemed as if the one with wings is a cross between a human and a pheonix although Remus doesn't recall ever reading such a creature despited the many books he has read on Magical Creatures.

Once again, Remus felt a connection when he looked into the hazel eyes of the boy in red on the stain glass floor.

_You've gained the power to fight,_

_Use this power to protect yourself and others_

_Keep your light burning strong_

At that moment, small black shadows started crawling out of the stain glass. Remus looked at them in confusion but then realized the creatures were trying to attack him! His first instinct would be to whip out his wand in defense with his wide knowledge of defense spells but there was nothing in his fifth year span of knowledge on these creatures in defense against the dark arts.

But when Remus reached into his robe for the wand, he couldn't find it instead, the large blue wand he chose from earlier appeared in his hand. On pure instinct, Remus took the wand and smashed it into the nearest shadow creature, then realizing the relic could break but it didn't. (1) Instead, the shadow was hurt but it and then the other shadow creatures started attacking. Remus quickly leaped backwards nimbly and decided to use a spell.

"Ventus!" Remus shouted and a bright blue burst came out of the wand relic and hit the shadow Remus hit before but instead of blowing it away, the shadow was destroyed.

This surprised Remus but he had to react fast, the shadows were coming in so he rushed in, hitting this way and that with the wand in the way that he's seen his best friend, Sirius Black pretend to duel in an imaginary muggle sword fight with a Slytherin. This time it was real for Remus but after a bit of fighting, all the shadows disappeared. Remus stood up as he surveyed the area in case of more shadows as he lifted his weapon up beside him.

A flash streaked through and Remus covered his eyes but the flash was gone in a split second. On the stain floor was a tall, soft brown door. Remus walked over to the door and opened it. Cautiously, he walked through the door emitting off light.

_Hold on, the door won't open yet_

_Tell me more about yourself._

A blinding flash and Remus found that he was in the Gryffindor Common room so he thought he was out of the place for good. Then Remus noticed Lily Evans, Gryffindor's cleverest 4th year girl, sitting by the fire place, Lucius Malfoy in the common room entrance when he's not suppose to be in Gryffindor and Peter Pettigrew, fellow Marauder, standing guard over the stair case. Remus walked up to Lily but before he could say a greeting, Lily turned her head towards him and said in a monotone voice.

"What's most important to you?

a) Being Number One

b) Friendship

c) My Prize Possessions"

Remus got a bit spooked by how Lily didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence but he knew the answer to the question and answered it, hoping he could go to Lucius or Peter for more answers on Lily's strange behavior.

Remus answered, "Friendship."

Lily cocked her head, "is friendship such a big deal?"

That spooked Remus a lot more. Lily knew of his close friendship with James, Sirius and Peter and knew how much it meant to him. This Lily wasn't the kind, clever and emotional Lily he knew.

Remus then turned to Lucius Malfot, mentor of Severus Snape, boyfriend of Narcissa Black and and ex-Slytherin. Lucius graduated from Hogwarts three years ago. He didn't know Lucius that well but he did know that he was pretty much Severus' best friend in Slytherin and was the one who told the Marauders how much James was sought after in the school: girls _and_ boys in his last year. Lucius helped them on some occasions in which Remus did not want to divulge into at the moment.

He approached Lucius who was situated at the portrait door out of the common room: the perfect place to block anyone from leaving the common room. Remus was aware that Lily, Severus and Peter don't even seem to notice that he was here, only when he walked up to them (2).

So Remus walked up to Lucius and the same thing happened. Lucius looked at Remus with a blank face, his silver eyes dull and he said monotonously, "what are you afraid?

A) Getting old

B) Being different

C) Being indecisive."

Remus is not afraid of being old and he was sometimes indecisive but he was most afraid of being different since he had lycanthropy and he was afraid of what other people said (until James Sirius and Peter came along) so he chose Being different.

"Being different, is it really that scary?" Lucius said rhetorically.

Like Lily, Lucius no longer acknowledged Remus' presence. Finally, Remus went to Peter, perhaps the smallest marauder will have something more to say.

But, like the other two, Peter only asked a question when Remus came near.

"What do you want out of life?

A) To see rare sights

B) To broaden my horizons

C) To be strong"

The first and the third did not appeal to Remus at all so he answered "To broaden my horizons."

"To broaden your horizons huh?" said Peter. The voice from before came back on again.

_You want friendship, _

_You want to broaden your horizons_

_You're afraid of being different._

_Is this who you are?_

Remus answered yes and the voice continued, _your adventures begin at mid-day, keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine. _

"That sounds good." Remus said out loud, feeling kind of foolish.

_The day you open the door is both far off and near…_

A blinding flash illuminated the room again.

Remus found himself on another stain glass again and this time, the picture was of a boy though he appeared to be strangled with rope, his black hair messy like James' and his eyes were closed. He arms were held outwards like a cross. It was eerily disturbing almost.

More shadows appeared and Remus inwardly groaned, he started casting whatever spells he remembered, "stupefy!" "Confundus!"

"Ventus!" He cast, "Incendio!" Most of them damaged the shadows pretty well and Remus finished them off with batting them with his large wand.

Finally, all the heartless were gone and steps appeared, leading upwards.

Remus ran up the steps, wondering what was going to happen next, he stepped onto another stain glass picture. This time, the portrait showed a boy, who looked deep in thought, wearing a red jumper with a white shirt over. He was standing at the shore of a beach, looking outwards; on the side was an older boy with silvery hair and grey eyes like Lucius. Remus looked into the eyes of the boy and found beautiful blue eyes, gazing far away. Clear, blue eyes and Remus felt the same connection just like the other ones. (Besides the girl) But before Remus could try to figure out why, the whole stain glass picture became all white, startling the 4th year wizard.

He walked towards the middle, weary of thewhite covering the whole place, but the same voice from before whispered once again.

_But the closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes…_

Shadow! Remus looked back, right at his own shadow and found it growing bigger and bigger until it moved right in front of him and rose out of the floor. Remus found it was three times his size and the shadow attacked!

_But don't be afraid_

_And don't forget…_

Remus moved out of the way and looked around the creature for a weak spot, his eyes immediately targeted the hands and he moved to them, he cast a stunning spell on the arm, weakening the creature a bit and then Remus moved in to hit the arm with his wand, He seemed to be affecting the shadow until the gigantic shadow moved his arm up and plunged it into the ground, spread dark stuff around. Smaller shadows popped up and Remus quickly destroyed them with his spells (4). He continued whacking the giant shadow, Sirius style, until the creature finally went down but then tried to strike at Remus in a desperate move.

Remus jumped backwards in shock and he landed on the floor, everything was turning black, he felt suffocated and could not get out. The whispering words were getting blurry.

_-But don't be afraid_

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all_

_So don't forget-_

The last thing he heard was the voice whispering a hard-to-hear parting sentence.

_You are the one who will open the door…_

TBC…

Bonnie: Hah! Weird place to end it, I know but it was interesting to write, don't worry, I'll continue so this is definitely not how it ends. (Come on! Where would the plot be without my lovable marauders?) I know you guys would probably choose the sword and wonder what in the world was Remus doing? It's Remus though, so I'm letting his personality choose. Anyway, it's hard to write a video game since the player can basically do anything and it won't affect the storyline! Not the same with an actual character making his own choices. Oh, why did I choose Remus? I thought Remmy should have his own story and the others have important roles too so don't worry!

I see you meet four of the seven and I told you not every one of them is female! This should be interesting since it's no longer "Princesses of Heart" anymore

(1) I was just wondering how you hit with a delicate looking wand? I always use the sword. Oh well, people, if you choose wand, it means your magic is stronger and you have more of it! I've tried an experimental file with exactly what Remus chose and so far, I haven't lost yet!

(2) Its really hard writing a video game! So, sorry if I made Lily, Severus and Peter seem a bit robotic but Selphie, Tidus and Wakka didn't exactly greet Sora in the dream…

(3) Since Stupefy was in the fifth book, I imagine it was a 5th year spell.

(4) Remus is good at casting spells so he can finish them off pretty quickly.

Yeah, so please R+R! Read and Review. If you've never played Kingdom Hearts, then play it before reading this story! (or maybe not...) Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to start the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Castle

Bonnie: Hey there, Sports fans! (Giggle) Never mind; I'm just playing with you. So what do you think so far? Actually, I don't expect you to answer that since there's only been one chapter so far.

**Pairings for this chapter:** Sirius/Remus, Severus/James hints and Someone/Lily pairing.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I do own a copy of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II on PS2 though :3**

**WARNING! Characters may be ooc in this AU world! You have been warned!**

**SECOND WARNING: There will be no Voldemort existing in this timeline. Yet.**

**Chapter Two: Hogwarts Castle **

**Hogwarts Castle: Day 1**

The sky looked very blue, as blue as the eyes of that boy on the picture. Wait! Remus sat up quickly when he realized he was looking at the blue sky of a day in June at Hogwarts. He rubbed his eyes when he realized he was no longer in the darkness. Was it all just a dream? Remus was sitting by the Lake of the Giant squid, the book he was reading before, was on the ground next to him.

In the distance, a familiar bark-like laughter was becoming louder until another boy with black hair, burst into the place and then, tackled right into Remus, emitting a yelp from the latter.

"Sirius!" Remus groaned from beneath one of his best friends and secret crush, Sirius Black.

"Get off me, Siri."

"Sorry Rems." The hyperactive animagi got off of Remus, leaving him blinking in the sunlight.

"Sirius, Remus, both of you are suppose to be helping with the spells for the flying car." A deeper voice came from behind. Severus Snape strolled into view of the two Marauders on the floor.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "no need to get yourself in a knot, Snivellus. We're coming."

Severus just glared at them and left.

Sirius looked at Remus and said, "I'll race you."

"You're on."

The two Marauders sprang up and started running at full speed, past Severus, who blinked momentarily as they passed by, to the place near the Whomping Willow where James Potter was busy chanting a spell to bewitch a car.

Severus, Remus, Sirius and James were using a series of complicated spells and charms to bewitch a car for flying ever since Severus had wanted to see if there were other places or other worlds outside of theirs. Three of the Marauders were curious enough to help as well. Severus was one of the few Slytherins they could tolerate and actually be friendly with (although it took a while) and he befriended them first and spooked the rest of the houses into accepting it. The rest of Slytherin they pranked.

James had finished up a navigational charm that Severus had collected from a book. The youngest Marauder (not the smallest) (1) turned to his two best friends whom had just arrived.

"Were you two goofing off again?" He asked.

Sirius replied sweetly, "we were resting, mother."

James rolled his eyes, "Siri, don't call me that. I thought you wanted to see what other places there are you can prank!"

"Yes, but don't you think you're working a bit too hard?"

"If our car is going to fly, then yes maybe I am working a bit harder than usual."

"Or is it because you secretly like Severus?"

"I-I do not!"

"You're stuttering, Jamie."

"I-I"

James clammed up and Remus grabbed Sirius by the arm, "come on Siri, we should be working as well if we want to finish before the school year is over."

Sirius' eyes downcast, "I still have to finish a history essay." And he left.

James sighed as he turned to Remus, "I love Sirius as a friend but he keeps accusing me of liking Sev. We're getting into quarrels more often than ever since we started this car project"

Remus replied in a reassuring voice, "Do you like Severus? I won't tease you about it if you do."

"I know you won't Rems." Said James, "but I actually don't know if I do or not. I don't know if I like anyone in that way but I feel that Severus is a good friend so I want him to be a good friend."

Actually, Remus knew the real story, when he, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew found James washed up on the lake shore in their first year, which was when Severus began to befriend them. Remus and Sirius discussed this sudden change of heart since before; Severus was as mean as any Slytherin if not more. The two of them came to the conclusion that Severus likes James although that isn't surprising since most of the school liked James anyways but James was too ignorant to acknowledge that and he loved to have fun and play pranks on people even if he was one of the smartest ones in magic.

Remus snapped out of his thinking and offered James an explanation.

"Sirius resents anyone in Slytherin because of his cousins."

"I know."

James looked back at the maroon car (A/N: No, not the one Ron had) and he suddenly perked up, "Moony, can you go to the Library to get the book on muggle cars?"

"Sure Prongs," Remus agreed and he turned and set off towards Hogwarts and the Library.

Remus entered through the doors of Hogwarts Castle and passed the points system (Gryffindor was currently winning by 60 points) to the stairways and then went up three flights of stairs to the stairs to the Library Annex, he bypassed Peter Pettigrew who greeted Remus.

"Are you still working on that car?" Peter asked quietly. He didn't want to join because he didn't believe there were other worlds. He thought Severus was nuts secretly he admitted, but he was also scared of the other Slytherin so he stayed out of the way.

"Yeah, of course we are." Remus replied and he left without saying anything else to Peter.

Remus entered the library where he met up with Lily Evans and her boyfriend, reading together.

"Do you know where to find a book on muggle cars?" Asked Remus because he knew Lily was an expert of muggle studies, being muggle-born herself and Lily pointed to a corner of the library, "muggle studies, section C."

"Thanks." Remus went off to the corner of the library to find the book; meanwhile thinking about the time Lucius had persuaded them to build a flying car. Remus had been reluctant because it would mean breaking the rules but he learned a lot from the different spells and enchantments needed to build a flying car so now he has less problems with it. He was confident that they would be able to do it; (although James was confident the most) they were the Marauders after all. Remus had no idea how Lucius got the idea to explore and see whether there are other worlds but now he was curious about it himself.

Remus found the book, _Muggle Cars and How They Work without Magic_ and set off out of the library back to James where he was talking with Lucius. He managed to catch a bit of their conversation before they stopped talking.

"-Sirius will come around." Severus was saying when Remus reached the two.

"Rem, you got the book! Great, now we can finish up the flying enchantment." James exclaimed when Remus gave the book to him. Severus was looking a bit odd but James saw the expression and interpreted it, "Severus wants to give you a potion that he made for helping." He said with a happy expression and James took out a bottle. "It's a potion that will rejuvenate your health. Here." James dropped it into Remus' hand.

"Thanks, it might come in handy." Remus said as he pocketed the bottle into his Hogwarts robe.

Sirius came up to them, yawning. "It's getting late; I'm going to turn in. Are you coming Rems?"

"Did you help at all with the flying car?" Remus teased.

"Of course I did!" Sirius exclaimed, mocking an offended look, "I already gave Jamie the book on spacing charms awhile ago and helped him perform it."

"Tomorrow, we need to get food for the journey," Severus cut in with a more serious tone.

"Easy!" James replied, "We'll go to the kitchens later to get food."

Remus noticed that Severus seemed more… happy when he's near James and the Slytherin doesn't act hostile whenever the youngest marauder is near.

Sirius, James, Severus and Remus started heading up to the castle to the dinner feast in the great hall.

"Oy, Rems!" Sirius called to Remus and he ran up to the werewolf wizard. Sirius seemed a bit… fidgety? That wasn't like Sirius at all and Remus waited for the dog animagi (2) to speak and Sirius finally spoke.

"I-I was wondering if you want to be my boyfriend…" said Sirius, his voice trailing and blushing faintly. Remus was surprised, he knew he had a crush on his friend but he never thought Sirius would actually return the feelings but he must've looked different to Sirius when he started stuttering and panicking, "W-Well Jamie told me that I should ask you… since I…"

"Since you what?" Remus inquired softly. Is Sirius going to say what Remus was thinking he'd say?

"That I really like you, as in like-like you." Sirius whispered.

Remus' brain registered the sentence slowly and then Sirius finally became a victim to a crazed glomp, courtesy of Remus Lupin.

"Yes! I do too!" Remus half shouted when he bowled Sirius over, who knew Remus had it in him to do that?

After the feast, Sirius, James and Remus were situated in their dormitory. Peter was at the library for some last minute homework. James grinned after he was told the news of Remus and Sirius getting together.

"You two finally plucked up the courage and express your undying love. Why didn't you pick a more romantic spot to do it?" James smiled.

"Sirius would probably die of being neglected the love he wants before it happens." Remus replied affectionately.

"Is that kind of stuff really all that great?" James tilted his head, referring to the other meaning.

"Maybe if you express your undying love to Snivellus then you can see if it's fun or not. Based on what Lucius had told us about what Snivellus says in his dreams, I'm sure Snivellus knows a thing or two on shagging." Sirius grinned mischievously.

James scowled at his best friend and threw a pillow that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, at his best friend's face. Remus shook his head, not sure whether to be amused or be embarrassed at Siruis's implications.

**TBC…**

Bonnie: First day done! It wasn't very long and I was debating about what Remus should be doing on this day.

The way this story works is that each different location will have a chapter, in that way, the story can progress easily since some places will most definitely have shorter scenes happening and I can write it easier. Long chapters tire me. Sorry for the little bit of James ooc–ness and Sirius but it's only day one. I know I seem to favour James too much. He's my favourite marauder and doesn't get much credit! He just gets killed… it's not fair! (Then again, it's not fair for Sirius to get sent to Azkaban either!)

(1) I want to make Jamie the youngest. Don't ask me why, at least it means that in a pairing, Severus is for sure the seme! Go uke Jamie! Here's a question: Who's the most innocent of the marauders? Definitely not Peter although some people might answer him but he's like a secretive coward or something and maybe not even Sirius and Remus can be shy but he turns into a werewolf, that's what makes him less innocent although Remmy can't be counted out for that! So in the running, I would say Remus and second James!

(2) Animagi is somewhere in the 4th or 5th year and it's nearing the 5th so I'm making it so they know animagi. Isn't animagi the coolest?

I know I rushed the Sirius/Remus pairing but don't worry, it will become better and they will have some stuff throughout the story. As for Jamie and Sev, their relationship comes MUCH later in the story and more of a "fireworks" start since James doesn't even know whether he has feelings toward Severus or not. But this is a sure fire SeverusJames story!


	3. Chapter 3: Disney Castle Day 1

Bonnie: If you have reached this far without playing Kingdom Hearts, then I suggest you go away and don't come back until you've played the game! This is where some of the game play scenes come in but if you refuse to play the game and just read this then go ahead but don't blame me for the spoilers! Since some of you probably might not know the game, I'm giving details and pay attention cause even if some of you "gamemasters" feel you can skip, there are some differences here since it's whole new storyline! And if you don't like Disney, then I DON'T CARE! I like Disney; especially Mickey. And yes, EVEN AT MY AGE! (Which isn't very old but still...)

**Pairings in this chapter:** There aren't any except for the fairly obvious Minnie/Mickey couple and the less noticeable Daisy/Donald. I LOVE MICKEY!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, DISNEY, SQUARE SOFT OR HARRY POTTER! OR ANY OF THE OTHER WORLDS THAT ARE GOING TO COME AND IN WHICH I'VE JUST HINTED NOW THAT THEY ARE NOT ALL DISNEY AND... WHY AM I SHOUTING?!**

**Chapter 3:** **Disney Castle Day 1**

Not far away from Hogwarts Castle was another world of a magnificent castle surrounded by villages. This world was a content and joyful place and was ruled by the fair King Mickey. This was Disney Castle; a grand blue and white castle with enchanted brooms doing chores instead of actual servants and maintaining the beautiful gardens. (Perfectly going against the cruelty of servants. Good!)

Head Mage Donald Duck was waddling down the red carpeted floor, on his way to greet the King. It was his duty to greet the King and then accompany him to other worlds on their gummi ship, battling heartlesses with their magic… and Mickey's keyblade. (1)

Donald walked by some brooms carrying water for the villages and then arrived at what seemed like a giant door. Donald looked really small in comparison but he knocked on the door and then entered an entirely invisible but much smaller door.

The mage walked down the carpeted hallway, leading to the throne, all the while saying, "Good morning your majesty. It's nice to see you this mo- WHAT!"

Donald stopped when he realized the king wasn't sitting on his throne. It was empty.

Pluto, the king's dog, came out from behind the throne with a letter in his mouth. On it stamped a green mouse head: the royal seal.

Donald plucked the letter out of Pluto's mouth and opened the letter. His eyes scrolled through and read the letter.

Then he burst out of the throne room, quacking loudly and panicking.

Donald ran to a bush garden where Goofy, the captain of the Royal Guards was resting.

"Wake up Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Donald yelled at Goofy but Goofy didn't even stir.

Donald thought quickly and reached out with his finger and conjured a lightning bolt that struck down on Goofy, thus, jolting the goofy captain awake.

Goofy sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Hey there Donald, good morning." He said in his usual, goofy way.

"We've got a problem Goofy!" Donald said but then he lowered his voice, "but don't tell anyone."

Goofy stared at Donald, unblinkingly. "Queen Minnie?" He asked.

"Not even the Queen," Said Donald hotly.

"Daisy?" came Goofy's question.

"NO!" Donald screamed.

"Uh… good morning ladies." Said Goofy, referring to what or should I say, whom was behind Donald.

"What?" Donald quacked and turned to face two others whom have arrived in the garden; Queen Minnie Mouse and Lady Daisy Duck.

Donald laughed nervously.

**TBC…**

Bonnie: Short I know but the actual scene was that short and if you've never played Kingdom Hearts, then this is new for you. Yay! I like Disney, such bright colors…

(1) Actually… why does Donald greet the King first? Does he know that Mickey has a keyblade? Maybe not, considering his reaction to "the key" as stated in Mickey's letter. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then go play the game! Does Mickey have a keyblade long before Sora does? How does Mickey get his keyblade? They never said how in Kingdom Hearts II! I really want to know!

Remus Lupin: Read and Review. Why am I stuck with job again?


	4. Chapter 4: A Feeling of Foreboding

Bonnie: Well, here it is, the 4th chapter; things in Hogwarts are still progressing along and I'm sure you want to know where the keyhole is. Oh and maybe I should explain something: some Disney worlds will be replaced by other worlds because I have different characters and I don't like those worlds. Final Fantasy and the real Kingdom Hearts characters will appear and you'll see what happens. That's all I'm going to say for now.

**Pairings in this chapter: **Sirius/Remus, hints of Severus/James.

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of creative ideas to say this. I don't own anything mentioned or in the story. **

**WARNING: Voldemot _might_ appear for a while but he's not much of a threat. Yet.**

**Chapter Four****: A Feeling of Foreboding**

**Hogwarts Day 1.5**

Remus found to his relief that he didn't have any strange dreams for most of the night and slept quite peacefully until a sound awoken him and with his sharp ears (the full moon should be coming soon); he woke up from the noise. It sounded like shuffling.

"Oh Rems, you're awake." It was James.

Remus sat up and rubbed his eyes, it was still dark out but James was wide awake in the dormitory and Sirius wasn't in bed or in the dorm they share in either.

"What are you doing up so late?" Remus asked James as he sat up.

James was sitting on the windowsill, "Sirius went down to the kitchens to get some food to store on the car." He explained.

"So why are you up then?" Remus asked curiously as James was staring outside, troubled by something. The other one turned towards him, "I feel that something bad is going to happen. I don't why but ever since I've been here. I've been sensing something here… I feel like I'm trying to remember something but I can't seem to."

Remus, Sirius and Peter had found James in their first year and Severus was the closest person nearby to get Dumbledore. Nothing was known about him except his name as James claimed he couldn't remember anything except that James Potter was his name. He was accepted into Hogwarts when they found that James could do magic and was the same age as the first years. Sirius, Remus and Peter quickly became his friends and Severus was a later acquaintance but that's a longer story.

Remus wasn't aware of James ever telling him and Sirius about this before so his eyebrows were raised. "What kind of feeling?" He asked, completely in the dark about this. Maybe this feeling is similar to his own?

"I don't know, it's a foreign feeling running through me and I feel as though there's something out there that should be important." James replied. "I guess it's kind of like a sixth sense. I feel prickles in my blood…"

Remus joined his roommate at the window and looked out into the moonlight filled grounds of Hogwarts. He could feel the tension in the dorm, before he could reply however, Sirius came bursting in with plenty of goodies and broke the tension.

"How'd you get all that without suspicion from the house elves?" Remus asked, shocked.

"I said I skipped breakfast, lunch and dinner because I had a stomach-ache and it had gone away and now I was terribly hungry." Sirius replied with a straight face.

James laughed gently and quietly before he and went over to put the food in a safe place. "We can transport these to the car tomorrow." He said.

Sirius flopped onto his bed. "I'm tired, that invisibility cloak kept hunching over since I had so much food to carry."

"We'll be sure to send Sev with you next time." James replied, grinning.

Sirius glared at his best friend, "I'm taking _you _with me next time, Prongs."

Remus yawned, "Let's just go to sleep. I think we'll need it for tomorrow."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed and closed his eyes. Remus did the same.

James looked out the window one last, then he went to his bed, he didn't notice a small black figure crawling through the grounds.

None of the noticed that James's eyes had faintly glowed golden for a moment and then it died out.

HR

Bonnie: Lucky break guys! I've decided to write more!

HR

**Hogwarts Day 2**

Sunlight shone through the windows in the 4th years' dormitory as James and Remus got up. Normally, on a Sunday, they would've slept in more but they still had a lot of work to do if they wanted to finish the car by today. Last night's conversation was forgotten and Remus went to wake his still asleep boyfriend.

"Siri, wake up." Remus said to his animagi boyfriend and shook him gently. James had gone to the washroom and Remus got a better idea. Leaning over, he kissed Sirius gently and the dog animagi was jolted awake. Remus suppressed a laugh.

Sirius rubbed his eyes sleepily but he suddenly brightened when he saw Remus.

"Morning," he greeted. "Merlin, I wish I could get a wake up call like that everyday!"

Remus threw a pillow at Sirius, "you wish." He huffed, "it's better to brush your teeth before doing that."

James emerged from the washroom. "Morning to you too sleepy head," he said to Sirius and that was how the day started.

The three marauders (Peter went on his own agenda) went to breakfast and then to the Hogwarts grounds where they met up with Severus and then proceeded to the hiding spot where they hid the car with a dillusion charm. Sirius and Remus carried the huge bundle of food under James's invisibility cloak; then they dumped the food into the back of the truck.

Sirius sighed in relief, "Are we done?" He asked.

"Not yet," James replied, causing Severus to look at him in surprise. Clearly, he thought that they would be done right now. James turned to Remus, "Rems, can you go get our stash of butterbeer and sweets from Hogsmeade?"

"Sure James." Remus said in confusion.

"Oh," Sirius said, remembering it.

"You have a stash of Honeyduke's sweets?" Severus said in mild surprise. With the Marauders, anything could happen and Severus learned that when he first encountered them.

"Yep," Sirius answered in a tone that made it sound as if they did this all the time, which they do incidentally.

Remus headed for the Whomping Willow, he wasn't scared of the tree since this was the Marauders' headquarters where they start their mischief at night and the fact that this tree was meant for him. He quickly ran to the knot and immobilized the tree and then he went into the spiralling tunnel that leads to the Shrieking Shack

The Shrieking Shack was named that because the villagers in Hogsmeade hear noise in the shack and there's a rumour that it's haunted. The Marauders knew otherwise because it was Remus in the shack, when he turns into a werewolf every full moon on Dumbledore's beckon. The Marauders know every part of the Shack including the Door…

There was a curious looking door in the place with no handles and the Marauders have tried several times to open it but it was bolted shut. Not even "Alohomora" could work. There was nothing they could do about the door now but that doesn't mean that they have given up despite James' urging to forget about it. This may be one of James's sixth sense things although Remus didn't really think about that until last night's conversation came into mind.

Remus went to the corner where they had stuffed their bags of snuck out Hogsmeade treats and he noticed the signs the marauders have made on the walls when they transform into animagi. His own werewolf claw marks were on the wall and that reminded Remus that the full moon was approaching. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Remus went to collect the bag of treats when he sensed a dark presence in the shack.

'Voldemort…?' Was Remus' first thought and he turned to the dislodged door. There was a black cloaked figure standing there 'Death Eaters?!'

It wasn't a Death Eater and the person spoke in a deep voice; A creepy one. Maybe it was Voldemort.

"I've come to see the door to this world."

Remus had expected him to say something else and he was taken aback while accidentally letting out an unintelligible "huh?"

"This world has been connected…"

"What are you talking about?" Remus shot back with only a trace of fear in his heart and with curiosity. Being a marauder has taught Remus how to be brave.

"Tied to the darkness… Soon to be completely eclipsed..." The cloaked figure continued, ignoring Remus' questions.

"But where did you come from?" Remus demanded, building up courage since he first encountered this being.

"You do not know what lies beyond the door…" The voice continued and Remus realized his meaning.

"Oh... he's from another world..." Remus half muttered to himself.

"There is so very much to learn, you understand so little…"

Now Remus prided himself in knowing a lot of things and being the "brainy" one of the group. This was an insult to his Marauder pride, 'I'm turning into Sirius!' Remus thought to himself resignedly and he shot back at the cloaked figure.

"Then I'll go out there and learn what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort; one who knows nothing can understand nothing."

This time, Remus flared up in anger, know nothing? But before he could retort, the cloaked figure was gone, vanished, leaving Remus alone in the Shrieking Shack with the bag of food.

Wondering what that was all about and his anger subsiding, Remus took the bag and got out of the Shack and back to where his friends were.

Sirius tackled Remus right when he got there. "Sirius! What are you doing?" Remus asked in surprise.

"I was so worried Rems! I thought the monster in the Shrieking Shack would get you!" Sirius pretended to worry even though he knew that the legend of the Shrieking Shack was created by Remus when he is a werewolf on the full moon.

Remus laughed and he gently pushed his boyfriend off, "well I made it through without getting hurt. I'm not afraid of any monster." Remus grinned in response to Sirius's theatrical performance of a worried loved one.

"Okay you two, that's enough romance for today," came James' voice.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Sirius teased.

"No, but we need to finish our homework first before we set sail tomorrow. Here, Rems, another potion vial for your help." After James walked away, Sirius turned to Remus and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly! We're not even going to be here tomorrow when we go off to other worlds. Why is James starting to go against the Marauder's code?"

"Siri, we don't even have a code but you're right about something, this is too mature for James, it must be the stress... but he's right about the homework thing. We should probably get unfinished homework out of our consciousness before tomorrow just in case there some reason why we can't get to the other worlds tomorrow." Remus got up and started following James while Sirius sighed, "what has this world gotten to?"

**TBC…**

Bonnie: Next parts will follow the manga rather than the game a bit more. WHAT! You never knew there was a manga version for Kingdom Hearts? Well I do but I only have 1, 2 and 3 but that's okay, some worlds have a totally different storyline. (And some worlds will be totally different) Ooh! I can't wait till the adventure begins!

Remus: R and R. Do give some encouragement and luck for the journey

Bonnie: See ya around!


	5. Chapter 5: Disney Castle Day 1 cont'd

Bonnie: Hello! It's me again for another chapter. This one isn't as short as the other Disney one but there are some changes to it. If King Mickey's letter doesn't sound familiar, that's because it's from the manga rather than the game to make the story a bit more interesting to read than reading from the original video game if you've played it a hundred times.

**Pairings in this chapter:** Apparent Donald/Daisy and Minnie/Mickey

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, it would've made come out a lot earlier! I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter or any of the worlds and characters in each chapter because they are owned by someone else!**

**Chapter 5:** **Disney Castle Day 1 cont'd**

_**Donald,**_

_**Forgive me for disappearing so suddenly.**_

_**There will be a war. I had to leave immediately.**_

**_The stars are disappearing from the night sky are but a part of this disaster._**

_**The problem must be solved no matter what.**_

_**As the King, I have a request for you and Goofy.**_

_**Somewhere, there is one who holds the "key" to this problem.**_

_**I want you to find him and go with him.**_

_**First find a man named Len in Traverse Town. **_

_**He'll point you in the right direction.**_

_**I can no longer return…**_

_**The door is still closed…**_

**_But don't hurry and don't be afraid. (1)_**

_**King Mickey**_

"Oh no!" Daisy cried after reading the letter, "What could this mean?"

"It means that we'll just have to trust the King," said Queen Minnie but with only slight certainty.

"Traverse Town…" read Donald, "The outside world!"

"What on earth is going on?" Queen Minnie said worriedly as she looked over the letter once more. She and Daisy were slightly panicking.

Donald knew what it meant and he saluted, drawing the attention of both Queen Minnie and Daisy. "You're majesty; we'll find the King and this 'key.'"

"Thank you, both of you and to chronicle your journey, he will accompany you." Queen Minnie replied, pointing at the desk in the library.

"Huh?" Donald said as he looked around the desk, a small bear emerged shyly from behind the desk. His golden fur glowed in the bright lights of the castle. the most unique thing about him though was on his stomach was a trophy symbol with a heart engraved on it. "Hi." The bear said, "I'm Champ Bear and I'll be writing down everything that's happening." Donald greeted Champ Bear warmly and introduced himself. Champ Bear smiled slightly shyly.

Donald started to leave with Champ Bear when he looked back at Queen Minnie and then Daisy and then Goofy was standing there too, not moving. Donald went back and yanked Goofy with him, "you're coming too!" Champ Bear bowed in respect and then followed the duo out.

Donald, Goofy and Champ made their way down to the Gummi Ship Garage where all the inter-world ships are held, along the way…

"Garwsh Champ, your world was destroyed too?" Goofy was having a conversation with Champ Bear while Donald continued walking up ahead.

"Yes, we managed to hold them back with our powers but it wasn't enough." Champ Bear looked around dejectedly, "and I don't know where the rest of my family is." Goofy responded very sympathetically.

"Goofy?" Donald said without even turning around. They've been through this routine many times and Goofy knew what Donald wanted him to say.

"Oh I understand, we can't let anyone know that we're from another world, we gotta protect the world border."

"Order" Donald corrected with only a hint of exasperation, having put up with Goofy for so long.

"Right," Goofy chuckled.

Both Donald and Goofy with Champ walking beside them reached the Gummi ship garage where Chip and Dale, the two chipmunks manning the gummi ships were waiting.

The launch went smoothly. Queen Minnie and Daisy came to see them off, wondering when will be the next time they'll see them and the King.

The red, yellow, white and blue Highwinds Gummi ship is on the launch pad.

Donald pointed outwards and shouted, "Let's go!"

The engines started and the ship… went down. The launch pad opened up underneath them and they were sent spiraling downwards into space, out of Disney Castle.

Donald manipulated the controls and steadied the ship and they were on their way.

**TBC…**

* * *

(1) Ummm I forgot why I put this number here... oh yeah! Mickey doesn't want them to worry about him too much and that's why it's copied from the game... and I didn't put the part of apologising to Minnie cause it would add some really awkwardness to an otherwise mysterious letter! (Mickey says "ya" so I thought that was kinda weird)

Bonnie: Argh! That was so agonizing! This chapter was impossible! Disney characters are so hard to write that I ended cutting the bottom part from details cause I got fed up, I'm sorry. YAY! And my favourite bear is here! I've decided I shouldn't copy everything from the actual game so I'm adding lots of twists and turns so hold on cause it's going to be WILD!

Anyways, here's Daisuke Niwa from D. N. Angel for the next line!

Daisuke: Hi… Ummmm read and review for Mizuhara-san please!

Bonnie: Dai-chan! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my last name!

Daisuke: uhh gomen-nasai Mizuhara-san

Bonnie: So do what Dai-chan told you to do! Click that purple and tell me how much you hate this chapter! (or like, whichever came first)


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Days James and Sirius

Bonnie: Okay, I know that everything that's been happening so far is sort of following the storyline of Kingdom Hearts but here is where most of the similarities end and the only exception of similarity are the parts Ansem plays and what he's been trying to do to the heartless. I've beaten Kingdom Hearts II already so it's a little hard to revert my memories back to Kingdom Hearts I but here it is a whole new plot with different character and worlds!

**Pairings in this chapter: Sirius x Remus and some Severus x James hinting!**

**Disclaimer: Remus, Sirius, James, Severus and all other Hogwarts characters belong to J. K. Rowling; I'm only using them for a plot and romance! Oh yeah and that evil witch from Sleeping Beauty is also not mine either. Just there for the heck of a bad… girl? Anyways, it's for the story.**

**Chapter 6: Dark Days: James and Sirius's Story**

**Hogwarts Day 2.5 (Last day)**

James had a really prickly feeling in his blood, like the one he described to Remus the night before and it was really getting on his nerves. He folded his arms to keep himself warm, wait… why was it cold when it was already June? Nights in June weren't that cold but James felt a shiver run along his spine and a feeling that something big was about to come. He looked outside, dark clouds were forming and it looked like a storm was coming. James then noticed it. A shaggy black dog running madly into the Whomping Willow and James let out a gasp, "Sirius?"

Sirius's bed was empty which led James to realize that Sirius must've been the dog running into the Whomping Willow but why Sirius would go there at this time of night is beyond James so he hurried out to find the dog animagi.

Using his trusty invisibility cloak, James snuck out of Hogwarts and onto the grounds where he transformed into a beautiful stag to be faster. When he reached the dangerous Willow tree, Prongs transformed back into James and put the invisibility cloak over his head once again and he snuck into the Willow tree to the path leading to the Shrieking Shack.

James reached the shack without difficulty but when he neared the door to the shack itself, he heard voices shooting angrily out from the doorway. One was Sirius's familiar voice but in an angry tone and the other was unfamiliar, the voice of a deep, yet feminine voice. Just hearing that voice brought shivers to James although he didn't know why but his instincts had never let him down. James edged closer to the door and tried to hear what they were saying.

"…there's no way in you will conquer this world while I'm here and the keybearer won't let you either!" That was Sirius.

"Ah, but the keybearer is already doubting himself and soon he won't be able to save this world with that wretched keyblade anymore," the other voice said in that cold chilling voice. "And as for you, it would be easy enough to get you out of the way and to where you're supposed to be!"

James could practically feel the anger waves coming off Sirius and then suddenly it cooled, it was quite sudden. When Sirius spoke again, it was with confidence.

"If I was out of the way, there is still no way you can complete your mission, as I recall from my other sources, don't you still have some of the others that you could not find?" Sirius said quite coolly and no longer angrily.

This time, the other voice seemed angry. "I happen to know exactly who they are and I will get them, even if I have to search a million worlds to find them."

"So you don't know where they are, hm?" Sirius seemed almost back to his normal self, sounding as the usual Sirius who teases Slytherins and the Marauders alike. James caught on to the million world's part of Sirius's speech and thought to himself that Severus was right and that there were other worlds out there. At this point, James didn't notice that his invisibility cloak had slipped right off and it was the one thing keeping him from being sensed by the others in the room.

* * *

The truth was, Sirius already knew about other worlds and was also worried because he can feel a disrupt balance in Kingdom Hearts. He also knew who he was or how should he say it: He knows that his role for Kingdom Hearts is to keep it from opening and unleashing destruction on all worlds.

When James landed in their world, Sirius knew right then and there that the worlds were safe and James losing his memories made it even safer. So then Sirius could worry no more and focus on his life. Mainly, getting Remus to fall in love with him and now that it worked, Sirius began sensing something dark coming. His eyes had glowed violet while ago and he felt it.

'_I should've seen this coming along time ago, but I was so preoccupied…'_ Sirius thought to himself angrily as he glared at the source of the darkness that was looming over Hogwarts.

As things weren't bad enough for Sirius, he suddenly felt another presence in the Shrieking Shack. He whirled around to find his greatest fear coming true: James was right in the doorway and from the shocked, confused expression; Sirius could tell James had heard most of the conversation. That was not good.

"James! What are you doing here?" Sirius quickly ran to James, putting himself between James and the evil woman from Hell.

Sirius thought rapidly as the evil woman started conjuring up shadows once she realized James was there and who James was. Sirius's body started to react to the shadows and his eyes started glowing violet and building up energy. Sirius knew that he shouldn't attract any attention from Hogwarts so he suppressed the power building and aimed small beams at the shadows to destroy them.

But it wasn't good enough, James had started to radiate gold coloured power all around without any control and the shadows were multiplying. Fast.

James blinked as he felt a warm energy building up inside him and it radiated in all different directions, he couldn't control it.

"Sirius?"

The evil woman Sirius had conversed with earlier was observing the fight of Sirius against the heartless (Sirius only since James can't control his and only every once in a while, he hits right on target) and knew this was the time to take action. It wasn't everyday she can find one of the seven special ones and two of them at that!

Sirius was having a really hard time now. Between trying to help James contain his power (and that was a lot of effort) and defeating the heartless was exhausting. Sirius could bet that that woman was laughing her ugly head off now just watching him struggle. He inwardly growled, feeling the energy that reacts to heartlesses starting to fade. Damn! The seven of them have so much energy for fighting heartlesses but even they could run out of energy. They need the help of the keybearer.

Sirius ran over to James to help fend off the heartless. James was decreasing in energy much faster because he was releasing so much of it without control. "Sirius?" He said weakly as he was decreasing in energy. Sirius still had plenty with the control he had but it was tiring his body to destroy the heartless with his power.

The shadowed woman reappeared again, "having fun are you?" Sirius just growled, almost dog-like.

By now, James was thoroughly and utterly confused and although he appreciates Sirius trying to explain some of while in battle, it was hard to comprehend what was really going on.

And because it was annoying to call the evil woman by the words… evil woman, Sirius finally revealed the name of this dark being. "Maleficent"

"Maleficent?" James voiced out, confused. Is that the name of the woman?

By now, Maleficent was getting fed up with the stand-still between her and the two she needed; she still had four more to find since she already found one of them and the most important one.

Maleficent started mumbling a spell but to Sirius's sensitive dog ears, he heard them clearly and his eyes widened.

Sirius didn't care about his own safety this time, he had faith in the keybearer who should be chosen around this time, and he didn't know who it would be. Right now, it was James who is more important and he jumped forward to protect James while uttering his own spell and he covered James in time for the magic to hit.

**TBC…**

Bonnie: That was just bad; I had major Writer's Block and it was extremely painful to write! Hard to keep them in character sometimes when my mind is on another storyline with different characters… but I will not stop! Argh!

Fuji: That's right, we have to be in it soon too, ne Ryo-chan?

Ryoma: Our time is still mada mada dane Fuji-senpai.

Bonnie: Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Days Severus and Remus

Bonnie: Yay! I love the Marauders! Love them love them LOVE THEM! Well, here's another crazy chapter by yours truly!

**Pairings in this chapter: You may have to look for the Sirius x Remus and Lucius x James hints…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYBODY! In case no one knows…**

**Chapter Seven: Dark Days: Severus's and Remus's Story**

**Hogwarts Day 2.5 (Still Last day)**

Remus woke up feeling a sense of foreboding; there were flashes of light going in all directions. Feeling a bit disoriented, Remus looked around the shadowy room. Outside, there were flashing lights of gold and violet. What an odd combination of colours.

Sirius and James were not in their beds. Alarmed, Remus quickly rummaged around for proper clothes and grabbed his wand before leaving to find his friends. Remus had a gut feeling that they were where the flashing lights were. He ran out onto the Hogwarts grounds and skidded to a halt when the grounds were suddenly surrounded by unblinking round yellow eyes.

Small black (although hard to tell in the dark) creatures with glowing, monotone yellow eyes and crooked antennae sprouting out of its head came moving out of the ground. They moved in a twitching fashion as though they don't know what they are doing, but they came fast upon Remus as he stared at them wide-eyed. His dream from two nights ago flashed by with increasing familiarity.

The same voice from his dream echoed in his mind, whispering one word: "_Heartless"_

"Those creatures from before… are heartless? No… heart?" Remus whispered, contemplating what this means. He looked on, frozen to the spot as the heartless came in droves. A large flash of gold light missed him by a few feet, knocking Remus back into the current dilemma. He fished out his wand and cast a few "Flipendo" spells at the swarm of black.

Just like in the dream, the heartless were knocked and the rest swarmed in confusion and chaos as Remus fired every spell he could think of. He took the opportunity to dash in the direction of the Shrieking Shack.

He passed by the lake, which was now pitch black and tinted purple. It looked like a poisonous lake in the night. A lone figure stood at the edge of the lake. Remus halted to a stop; Severus was right at the edge looking out into the open waters.

"Severus?"

"The door is open." Severus didn't acknowledge Remus's presence but it was clear he was talking to him.

Remus's thoughts went back to the door in the Shrieking Shack. How did Severus know about the door? Is it really open now?

Severus now faced Remus; his onyx eyes had become even darker than before, meeting Remus's tan coloured eyes directly. It was almost intimidating and Remus fought the urge to look away.

"Come with me Remus, now we can go to the outside world. We may not have another chance."

Remus glared back, "what about Sirius or James? Are you just going to leave them?"

"James and the mutt are coming with us." Severus snapped before turning back to looking the black and purple swirls in the night sky.

Severus continued speaking, "listen, once we leave this place, we may never come back to it. We won't see our parents or professors again. This is our only chance to go out and see the other worlds!"

Before Remus could reply, dark swirls came bursting out between them. The entire pitch-black lake emitted a black aura. Remus strained to see Severus in time to see Severus extend his hand out to Remus, the darkness threatened to swallow them whole. On pure instinct, Remus reached out for Severus, not wanting him to be swallowed up. He reached further for Severus but at the last second he hesitated… and pulled back.

He had pulled back.

As the thought flew by his mind, Remus felt himself being dragged further down into the darkness. The effort to reach Severus had been broken and Remus could only see darkness. Why did he want to pull back? Wasn't he supposed to help Severus?

Then light flashed in different directions and Remus found himself upright and slightly dizzy. He stood at the edge of the lake, facing the exact spot where Lucius had been. Remus blinked the black spots out of his eyes and looked around confused. His sharp hearing picked up a small whisper, carried by the wind. _"Keyblade…"_

"_Keyblade"_ More echoes of the word seemed to float around him, whispering the same word, getting louder and louder.

"_Keyblade… keyblade… keyblade…KEYBLADE"_

Remus was assaulted with bright white and had to quickly shut his eyes, feeling kind of disoriented and hard to digest or figure out what was going on. After a while of keeping his eyes shut because he didn't know when the light would be gone but then he felt something slightly heavy appear in his right hand. He opened his eyes and in his hands was a weapon that looked like an abnormally large key. His hands wrapped around the handle like it was some kind of sword. At that moment, a huge swarm of shadows came crawling from the ground towards him.

On instinct, Remus swung the key-like blade at the heartless and to his surprise, every hit destroyed a shadow. He ran past them, slashing the closest heartlesses near him awkwardly, and then he headed farther away from Hogwarts. He had to get to the door, maybe he'll find his friends there.

Remus barrelled to the Whomping Willow, running and dodging through the branches to reach the switch to turn off the violent tree. There didn't seem to be any heartlesses within the branches but plenty outside. Remus blasted a few more away before sliding into the secret tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. The heartless had avoided the tunnel altogether so Remus slowed down, catching his breath before proceeding on.

At the end of the tunnel, Remus stumbled upon a cloth on the floor, his eyes widened as he recognized it as James' invisibility cloak. He picked it up, shrunk it and stuffed it into his robe pockets so he can return it to James later. By now, Remus starting to feel worried about if something had happened to Sirius and James.

Severus was gone! James was going to kill him for this, Remus realized hoping Severus was alright. He was sure Severus could take care of himself though. Blood pounding, he made it to the other side of the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack and a sight stopped him cold.

A dark void was swirling in the middle of the room and James was staring at it in shock.

"Sirius…"

"James!" Remus called, rushing forward. James turned to him, his hazel eyes were half-closed and it looked like he was in a daze. "Remus…" A violet coloured light shot out of the void, encasing James and pushing him into Remus, who spread out his arms. James eyes closed and when he fell into Remus, he suddenly disappeared; dissolved even. Remus stumbled back in shock and the wind picked up strongly. He covered his eyes from the wind and when it died down; Remus found he wasn't in the Shrieking Shack but instead at the edge of the lake again.

His friends are gone now, Remus's single thought flew through his head but before he could contemplate any farther, a loud sound came from the lake and a huge shadow creature, not unlike the one from his dream a few days ago, emerged. Giant cracks appeared on the shores of the lake. Remus stared at the huge shadow in shock and horror as he realized that he, the lake and the giant creature were now separated from the rest of the mainland. He was alone in facing this creature.

'No, I can't die here. I have to find Sirius and James!' Remus thought and the giant key reappeared in his hand. Remus stared at the key and made a decision. He held up the key with his two hands, ready to take on the dark creature.

His tan eyes searched for a weak spot. The legs of the shadow looked very strong but then he swivelled to the arms, they were looser and flimsier. Making a decision, Remus jumped out of the way of the shadow's arm and slammed the key into the arm. The creature cried out in pain and Remus smirked this time. He felt a surge of energy propelling his movements. Normally, he wasn't this nimble except when he transforms but it seemed the key also boosts his abilities. Remus's body gradually got used to the movements and positions it had been pulled into and Remus felt some kind of euphoria from being able to move and jump so swiftly. He pulled out his wand and wildly thought of a spell to cast, "diffindo!" He shouted and a purple light seared into the shadow's arm, effectively cutting it off. The giant shadow roared in… pain? Remus wasn't sure but he quickly moved to the other arm and hacked at the other arm with the giant key, fascinated by the black splats being botched out of the arm and desintegrating. He jumped out of the way as the arm thrashed about, setting down black glop. Remus stared at the glop, small familiar antennae creatures came out after him. Quickly, he drew his wand again and blast them to smithereens with a few hexes; then hacked away at the remaining arm before jumping away and finishing the arm off with the severing charm.

The shadow jumped and jerked around without its limbs and Remus decided to make one final blow, he dismissed his key weapon and it disappeared. He pulled out his wand taking aim. Remus then shouted a spell.

"Freezus!"

An icy blue spell shot out, hitting the shadow in the yellow eyes and the creature toppled over, blowing up wind and dirt. Remus fought against the wind and covered his eyes with his cloak sleeves.

The wind was blowing upwards, seeming to suck Remus into the dark void hanging above Hogwarts. Remus could not hold on much longer and soon he was lost in the darkness.

TBC…

Bonnie: Well that was gloomy… It was also agonizingly hard! I'm sorry if Remus seems kind of dazed and unintelligent in the beginning but I think it's kind of hard to swallow all this information and events happening without being explained what's going on…

Donald and Goofy (and Champ Bear) are coming in way later. Remus will not end up in Traverse Town yet… Meanwhile though, those three will be searching different worlds for where to find Traverse Town as they don't know where it is either…

Bonnie: Thanks! And Read and Review for me please!


End file.
